Karen,Activate Instant Kill Mode
by Jaijaiwriter
Summary: INFINITYWAR SPOILERS IF HAVENT SEEN THE MOVIE DONT CONTINUE! What if…Peter stood up to fight Thanos,After Tony got stabbed If you be at Peter(parker)’s Point view,You'd be sooo furious Ok enjoy Oh By the way ill Call Peter quill by his Last name And Peter parker by his Last or his first name. And guys its my first time writing a marvel Fic (one shot )guys soo maybe Horrible


Peter(Parker) was just expecting today would be a field trip,But he was wrong this is a Whole new level.Well,Besides hoping out of the bus and going to a flying doughnut,fighting a Oversized(And Powerfull) prune would be a big deal.

'Come on come on'He muttered to himself as he tried to pulled the guntlet of Thanos hand,Damn His hands is huge no wonder his guntlet is hard to pull.

"Quill,you gotta hold that rage of yours.."Mr.Stark said,Who was helping him to pull while Star Lord tried to hold his rage,Which didnt look like he can."…Come On we almost got this out!!"He tried to pull harder and harder in case Quill lose his control.

"No…No…You didnt"Quill muttered sadly,while the Blue-machine(Nebula) looked down at her feet.

Quill already lost it,He screamed at Thanos and hits him repeatedly with his gun Tony tried to hold him and make him stop,leaving Parker with the guntlet.

'Come on Come on come on…'Parker could feel the guntlet is almost successfully removed.Peter pulled a little more,he can see the purple fingers Until…

Thanos Lost his unconsciousnes and grabbed for his guntlet,Making him fall flat on his butt.

Thanos Threw Mantis of his shoulders,like She's just a fly,Spider-man quickly came after her and saved her from falling on the ground.

Peter didnt know what happened after that,he just kept swinging and webbing the rest of the Guardians.He could feel his sides burn in pain and his head swirled,making him feel dizziness but he still needed to fight and plus the world around him is not in one piece due to the force of the big bulders from the moon (Is it a moon?) crashing on the ground.

"All that for a drop of blood.."He heard Thanos reply, with his enhanced hearing abilities.Its probably Mr.Stark doing a Face to face battle with Thanos.

Peter got up to his feet and webbed to a place where the sounds is…

Maybe he could help his mentor,'Oh man'Peter thought to himself.This day is the worst,Tony told him to stay but still its his job to save the planet whenever the consequences…

Well the consequences maybe some broken bones,pain and blood dripping from his sides or even Death,but the consequence he cant handle is to lose a love one that included his friends,Aunt may and his mentor,Tony.

The man may not be his father,but he treated him like one so fighting for him would be worth it…

After he saw Doctor strange lying on the ground unconscious,he looked up to see a familiar purple his Worst nightmare just happened…

lllllllllllllllllllllll

"NOOOO!!!!"Tony heard the kid screamed at the top of his lungs,before he saw the kid swinging to the mad titan,he felt the metal peirced through his abdormen got removed and he was knocked off to a wall.He could heard his ribs crack against the rock.

He turned around to see Thanos punched the kid on the chest,Making him fall on the ground.he tried to call the kid to stop but the word got caught in his troat,turning into a bloody cough.

Peter tried to get on his feet as Thanos just looked at him in great pleasure with his head tilted,He found Victory looking at him in pain

"Karen,Activate Instant Kill Mode…"He groaned painfully "…please"Karen granted his request,the eyes on his suit turned pitch black with a small red pupil.

As Peter got to his feet,he got a chance to Take hits at the mad titan,The kid was too fast for Thanos's liking,Whenever he turned around the kid avoided his gaze,so that he wont be that easy to catch.Tony cant get up to his feet and help Peter,he just hoped and prayed the spider wont be caught.

The Purple giant was trapped with webs,he cant move his guntlet and feets,Peter swinged away and landed a few miles in front of Thanos.His Helmet Retracted to the back of his head,showing his determined grin with a drop of blood at the corner of his lips.

"Karen,Activate Taser Webs"

With that,the webs around the titan produced electricity,making him scream in pain and his skeleton appear.Thanos tried to rip the webs around him,the sticky webs slowly gave in.

With that Peter re-equiped his helmet and continued to web and jab him,Each punch hurts his knuckles and Each web produced electricity,Peter was slowly getting tired but still he kept fighting.

Thanos took a chance to move his guntlet,making the webs melt like microwave cheese.He saw the spider swings to lunge at him,He took his opportunity to grab him at the neck,He took the sword at the ground and stabbed him with it,through the middle of his chest...

This was soo much worse than having a big building piece trapping you into the ground.Peter felt a pointed metal peirced through his chest and blood slowly drip down to his feet.

Thanos let go of his neck,Letting the teenager fall on his knees.The mad titan knelt down to his height as Peter kept his gaze on the ground,Slowly going limp

The purple giant grinnes at the scene before him."You know,Fun isnt one considers most when balancing the universe…"

Tony saw everything even though he dont want too,The metal peircing through the kids chest and blood rolling down,making a pool of blood below him.Hes just a teenager,A fifteen year old teenager,who's already experiencing death starting to wrap his world.Seeing the kid fall on his knees scared him the most,it felt more worse that having a metal at his chest in Afghanistan or a sword peirced through his abdomen. Peter is the son he never had,How can he be so blind? His dream is already in front of him and he failed to catch it…

Thanos grabs Peter's throat,making his helmet retract on his head,fear and pain painted his face "…This put a smile on my face" He removed the sword in his chest and stabs him again through his stomach,thats when Peter starts coughing out blood,trying to catch his breath due to the hand around his neck and chest.

The Titan lifted him and threw him,right on front of Tony with Peters eyes staring at him.

"…Im sorry…"The kid smiled,but it came out more like a grimace "It…N-Not y-your…Fault"he stuttered

As Peter breathing slows down,his voice echoed…

"I Just wanted to be like you…"

His eyes starts to close and tears falls on his cheeks…

Peter Parker as known as Spider-man,Underoos,His intern and His 'Kid',Died on the ground….

"And If you died,I think thats on me…"


End file.
